Never Alone
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: Weiss is the self-proclaimed Loneliest of All, and Naminé wants to change that.


Weiss was only thirteen and when she had first dubbed herself "Loneliest of All". She was always confined in her room, only let out to use the bathroom and attend singing or fencing lessons. She was certain that in all the worlds and universes in existence, there was no one that had felt more alone than she did. She'd held that belief until she had an eye-opening dream.

* * *

 _Weiss stood in a white room. Just about everything was white but the drawings on the walls. There was a long table in the center with a pot of flowers and drawing materials and a chair behind it. Against a wall was a cabinet and a window, covered by drapes, took up most of another wall._

 _"This looks like a room at home, but..." Weiss mumbled. "It feels different."_

 _Weiss looked a bit different from her usual look, she realized. Her snow-white hair was out of its side ponytail, hanging loosely around her shoulders. She wore a white sundress and heels of the same colour. The only things remaining the same were her ice-blue eyes and her downcast expression._

 _"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular. "Why do I look like this?"_

 _"The Old Mansion," a soft voice replied. "I don't know why you don't like the way you're dressed. You're pretty."_

 _Weiss jumped and turned around. Nobody was there. She turned again and found a blonde teenager sitting in the chair at the table. Weiss shrieked, stumbling back._

 _"Who are you?! Where is this mansion?"_

 _The blonde simply smiled. "My name is Naminé. This mansion's in Twilight Town."_

 _Weiss narrowed her eyes at her. The girl just stared with those ocean blue eyes of hers. Weiss didn't know why, but she got weird vibes from Naminé, almost like she didn't truly exist. On top of that, she'd never heard of this "Twilight Town"._

 _"W-what kingdom a-are we in?" Weiss stammered, scared out of her wits._

 _"Kingdom? No. Twilight Town is a world."_

 _"A... world? Like Remnant?"_

 _"Sure, if that makes you comfortable." Naminé shrugged._

 _"What's that supposed to mean, you crazy girl?!" Weiss snapped._

 _"There are many worlds like this one," Naminé explained, standing up. Weiss could now see her white dress in plain view. "My other half lives in Destiny Islands, but was born in Radiant Garden."_

 _"Other half?"_

 _"I'm from Castle Oblivion," Naminé continued. "I'll tell you one thing, it was extremely lonely there. I was ordered to stay in my room and never leave my chair so I would rearrange someone's memories. You have no idea how bad it was." She added the last part with a half-hearted giggle._

 _Weiss blinked, completely forgetting about all she had said before Castle Oblivion. This Naminé... she'd been through a serious situation. Forced to tamper with someone's memories? Their whole life was rearranged?_

 _"I'm... kinda going through something like that," Weiss said, looking down. "But I'm actually let out every now and then. And here I thought I was the Loneliest of All..."_

 _She gasped when a pair of hands grasped her shoulders, looking up. There stood Naminé with a serious expression. "You're_ not _the loneliest of all," Naminé said firmly. "If you really think that... don't. You_ will _find friends, I promise you. You won't be lonely like I was anymore. Just find a way to escape all that and get out there. Please. Do this one thing, it'll change your life forever."_

 _Weiss nodded twice. "Do... do you have any friends yourself?"_

 _Naminé's face softened as she released her shoulders. "Yes. It was mostly after I merged with my other half, though, so we're the same person. Her friends are my friends."_

 _"What's her name?"_

 _"Kairi."_

 _"And you should know," a voice that wasn't Naminé's escaped her lips, "it's never too late to make friends."_

 _Weiss blinked and an entirely different person stood before her. She had auburn hair and a pink and white outfit with some zippers, but her eyes and smile were the same as Naminé's._

 _"Don't ever forget."_

* * *

Weiss had woken up that morning feeling the happiest she'd ever been. She, one day, would make friends. She was sure of it.


End file.
